


Между небом и землей

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«В небе нельзя быть слепым, верти головой на 360 градусов»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между небом и землей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lea_J_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/gifts).



Стоял июль, в воздухе дрожало жаркое марево, и пилоты предпочитали проводить время между вылетами где-нибудь в тенечке под крышей. Деревья по краям взлетного поля, казалось, истекали смолой. Первое звено разбирало план вылетов на завтра, обсуждало с механиками наладку самолетов или лениво отдыхало в тенечке, ожидая второго разведывательного полета ближе к вечеру.  
Командир эскадрильи берегового патруля Калеб сидел под своей машиной, лениво курил и поглядывал на восток. Туда, куда улетело на тренировку второе звено – зеленые новобранцы. Среди которых был Лесь. Ведомый. Номер восемь. Мальчишка с точки зрения Калеба. Вполне взрослый человек с точки зрения чиновников. Не то чтобы государству грозила война. Беспорядки на границах только намечались, настоящая война была далеко, помахивая на горизонте своими грязными изломанными крыльями. Но высшие чины решили иначе и объявили дополнительный набор. И вот в армию пришли те, кого Калеб называл восторженными юнцами – мальчики, не осознающие истинной опасности и сложности слияния с машиной.  
Сам Калеб пришел в воздушный флот вполне сознательным взрослым человеком. Прошел нормальную подготовку, а не бестолковый экстерн и стал одним из лучших офицеров. И вот сейчас сидел под крылом своей машины, прячась от солнца и лениво покуривая. Но, если присмотреться, было видно, что он не касается спиной округлого фюзеляжа, хотя казалось бы, что может быть естественнее для человека на отдыхе. Если бы кто-то его спросил, он бы сказал, что ему жарко, что обшивка нагрелась – что угодно. Но не касаться. Он не доверял самолету и не любил его.  
Вдалеке показались темные точки, они заходили на посадку ровным строем, и Калеб привычно пересчитал их. Пять, прилетели все. Калеб дождался посадки, критически оценил, как младшенький приземлился, погасил папиросу и неторопливо выбрался из-под крыла.  
Лесь был, как всегда, счастлив. Стащил тяжелый кожаный шлем. Глаза сияли, на лбу блестели бисеринки пота и вихры, обычно пушистые, сейчас липли к вискам. Лесь отстоял построение, доложился и подбежал к другу  
\- Калеб! А мы отрабатывали мертвую петлю!   
\- И с какой попытки у тебя получилось, мелкий?  
\- Я тебе не мелкий! И вообще, с первой!  
\- Ладно, не сердись, - Калеб взъерошил его и без того растрепанную шевелюру, - пойдем выпьем чего-нибудь холодненького в клубе.  
\- А заодно я порасспрашиваю твоих сокурсников, с какой попытки петлю выполнил ты!

Офицерский клуб на самом деле был ничем иным, как таверной “Белый альбатрос”, в незапамятные времена построенной на берегу укромной бухточки. И ходили туда не только офицеры, а весь наличный состав базы, включая матросов с патрульных судов береговой охраны. Местные моряки украшали потемневшие от времени балки раковинами, обрывками сетей и запчастями от кораблей. Пилоты привозили сувениры из более далеких краев.  
Между летчиками и моряками велся затяжной спор на тему того, кто больше впечатляет. Корабли плавали по старинке, под парусами, применять энергию человеческого тела оказалось невыгодно. Поэтому моряки щеголяли загаром, обветренными лицами, грубыми руками и не отказывали себе в удовольствии назвать летчиков белоручками. Что в принципе соответствовало истине. Пилоты кутались в кожаные куртки, прятали мерзнущие на высоте пальцы в перчатки и не снимали белых шарфов. И рукава. Знаменитые закатанные рукава на левой руке, которые оставляли открытым предплечье со следами от браслета. В отличие от многих других видов техники, которой хватало узкой полосы металла, летный наруч закрывал всю руку от запястья до локтя и оставлял непроходящий след в виде тонкой ажурной сетки. Им гордились.  
Калеб всегда носил рукав полностью расправленным, с аккуратно застегнутым манжетом. Это тоже был вполне себе символ, учитывая, что в остальном он позволял себе небрежность в неформальной обстановке. Вот и сейчас он сидел над картой пятого квадранта вместе с командиром моряков - ворот рубашки расстегнут, куртка висит на спинке стула - в таверне жарко. Лед в стаканах давно растаял, а позабытые в пепельнице папиросы погасли, но двое офицеров этого просто не заметили, обсуждая вылазку в опасный регион. Постепенно к их разговору начали прислушиваться чуть ли не все окружающие.  
\- А я говорю, туда надо слетать и проверить!  
\- Днем, чего доброго, собьют, параноики же, ночью сам разобьешься.  
\- Ты тоже разобьешься, сам говорил, там рифов полно.  
\- А ты говорил - там вулкан, и одному богу известно, как ведет себя рядом с ним ветер.  
\- А зачем туда вообще лететь? - робко вклинился кто-то из пополнения.  
На нем скрестились два хмурых взгляда.  
\- Этот остров правительство пару лет назад передало во владение адептов “Чистой энергии”. У них там поселение, под самым вулканом. А сейсмологи говорят. он может вскоре активизироваться. Мы не уверены, что они успеют удрать на своих утлых лодочках.  
\- Так. может, туда им и дорога? - хохотнул кто-то в толпе.  
Калеб встал так резко, что стул опрокинулся.   
\- Когда-то Машину считали даром небес, а пилотов приравнивали к богам. Это чушь. Мы не боги, мы - самоубийцы. Наше счастье, что механизмы синхронного использования силы нескольких людей опасны и часто сбоят. А в одиночку нельзя поднять грузовой самолет. Вы представляете убытки для государства? Что будет, если вместо силы относительно свободного гражданина кто-то начнет использовать осужденных? Каторжников? Приговоренных к смерти? - Калеб обвел взглядом притихшую толпу. - Ели “Чистые” найдут альтернативный источник энергии - я первый им спасибо скажу. Вопросы?  
Вопросов не было. Калеб поднял опрокинутый стул  
\- Давай прогноз погоды посмотрим?  
Лесь знал, что Калеб не одобряет его восторженное отношение к авиации, и была б его воля – на правах друга семьи он бы не пустил мальчишку летать. Но, к счастью или к несчастью, когда Лесь набирался – еще спрашивали, куда хотят дети. И Лесь ответил – самолеты. Калеб не знал, что это было – естественное желание летать, которое было и у него когда-то, или нежелание повторить судьбу отца, которого слишком тяжелая бронемашина выпила досуха. Калеб признавал, что сложенный из тонкий планок и легкой ткани биплан, почти прозрачный, который по полю перетаскивают два механика – все-таки не так страшно подпитывать, как танк.  
Но, так или иначе, Лесь попал к нему, в береговой патруль. Собственно летунов было не так уж много - от них не было особой пользы ни в мирное время, ни в военное. Разведка, наблюдение, патрули, доставка почты - вот, пожалуй, и все.  
А Лесь на самом деле искренне любил свой самолет. Да, он знал о смертельном риске выложиться слишком сильно, знал о том, что из вылета можно не вернуться не потому, что тебя подбили, а потому, что тебя сожрали. Знал, но какое это имеет значение, когда чувствуешь, как дрожит воздух, когда тяжелый мотор разгоняет винт, когда ветер свистит в натянутых тросах и ласкает фюзеляж, как любовницу? Лесь был готов поклясться, что никакого.  
На самом деле тяжелый винт запускали поворотом с руки. Силы человеческого сердца не хватало для того, чтобы раскрутить машину. Энергия вначале текла в двигатель тонкой струечкой, прогревая, давая искорки, но на главную искру ее не хватало. И Лесь ждал того момента - первого удара поршней, равного ритму сердца - когда машина становилась с ним единым целым. Иногда ему казалось, что самолет все-таки слышит его, что заводится раньше, чем руки механиков разгонят тяжелый винт.   
Среди пилотов говорить о таком было не принято. Лесь и не говорил. Слишком хорошо помнил, как несколько месяцев назад сказал о единении души с мотором и с крыльями. Тогда его отправили в отпуск – проветрить голову, подышать, проведать родных. Отвлечься от неба. По возвращении он едва поднял ставший тяжелым и громоздким агрегат. И больше не заикался о том, что любит биплан.

\- Грозовой фронт обходим... лейтенант Морган, как обходится грозовой фронт?  
Лесь пнул ошарашенного приятеля под столом и на пальцах показал маневр.  
\- Сбоку, сэр - браво рявкнул Морган.  
\- Отлично, - скептически хмыкнул Калеб. - Лейтенант Коро, не подсказвайте. Не забывайте, самолетов на два пилота в нашей эскадрилье нет.  
Он обозрел показательно-сосредоточенные мордашки летчиков пополнения, покачал головой и продолжил лекцию.  
\- Итак, грозовой фронт, если таковой встретится, облетаем сбоку. Сверху облетать нельзя, при резком наборе высоты потеряете угол атаки крыла и свалитесь в штопор. Это понятно? Далее, всегда следите за уровнем энергии. Вы тут уже неделю и, несомненно, успели засечь, сколько энергии вы тратите на то или иное расстояние в данных метеоусловиях. Учитывайте, что под конец патрулирования вы устанете и будете тратить больше. Поэтому всегда нужно иметь запас, чтобы вернуться. У вас нет волшебного приборчика, который покажет, сколько вам осталось. Учитесь слушать себя и запоминать свои реакции. Забудьте о геройстве, вы не в том подразделении ВВС. - Калеб прошелся перед пополнением. - Здесь ваша основная задача - заметить подозрительный объект и вернуться живыми, чтобы об этом рассказать. Вторая задача - посадить доверенные вам машины в целом виде, а не по частям. Приоритеты ясны?  
Пилоты покивали.  
\- Вопросы есть?  
Вопросов не было.   
\- Отлично, тогда через пять минут вы должны быть возле своих самолетов. Время пошло.

Лесь ровненько держался в хвосте у Калеба и наблюдал, как тот ведет самолет. Ну и учился, само собой. Калеб не держал заданную “патрульную высоту”, как это предписывал учебник, нет, он заныривал в каждую лагуну и заглядывал во все гроты, чуть ли не скребя брюхом по волнам. Лесь стискивал зубы и повторял, хотя временами бывало страшно.  
Язык бы не повернулся сказать, что Калеб летает без искры. Тактикой воздушного боя он владел, как никто, а машина казалась продолжением его тела, когда они ложились на крыло в немыслимом вираже или ныряли в пике так бесстрастно и идеально, как никто не смог бы повторить. Лесь не знал, было это искусством или профессионализмом. И это его пугало.   
Ведущий довольно резко покачал крыльями и Лесь, сообразив, что ему сигналят не первый раз, а он и не замечает, покачал крыльями в ответ. Калеб пошел в набор высоты, очевидно, собираясь подняться выше облаков. Это было странно, ведь оттуда мало что можно разглядеть, но Лесь послушно повторил маневр. Через пелену тумана они прошли легко, а потом их подхватили ровные потоки ветра. Лесь поглядывал вниз, с легким ужасом и восторгом наблюдая, как стремительно проносится море и острова внизу. Здесь почти не было нужды в винте, и Лесь сбросил подачу энергии до минимума, чтоб только не заглохнуть. Ветер, сильный и мощный, сам нес легкую машину, и только гудели от напряжения стойки. И уши мерзли. Лесь поглубже натянул шлем. Минут через десять, когда эйфория прошла, и полет начал казаться скучноватым, Лесь вдруг увидел вдалеке яркий шар. Калеб рванул вниз почти отвесно и выровнял машину только в облаках. Затем пилоты медленно поднялись к верхней границе облаков, и Лесь увидел, как блеснул бинокль у Калеба в руках. Тот какое-то время разглядывал объект на горизонте, а потом покачал крыльями и по широкой дуге повел самолет обратно на базу.

После пары вылетов Лесь решил назвать свою машину “Лаской”. Легкий одноместный разведчик напоминал ему этого юркого гибкого зверька. А если навесить пулеметы - будет грозным хищником. И вот теперь, сдав отчет, Лесь рисовал на носу зверька. Контур он уже навел по трафарету и дорисовывал детали тонкой кисточкой.  
Калеб, пристроившись в основании крыла и положив планшет на колено, составлял общий доклад командованию. Отчеты других патрульных были уже сданы и высовывались по краям планшета. Время от времени Калеб с ними сверялся.  
Лесь закончил рисунок и бросил кисточку в банку с растворителем. Подошел к Калебу и остановился рядом, опираясь локтями на крыло и не решаясь заглянуть в планшет. Но Калеб сам протянул ему лист с карандашным рисунком:  
\- Смотри. вот что мне удалось разобрать. В следующий раз тоже возьмешь бинокль и при случае посмотришь.  
На рисунке был схематично изображен большой шар, предположительно из ткани, а под ним на веревках болталась плетеная корзина.  
\- На чем же он летает? - Леся интересовала в первую очередь техническая сторона.  
\- Думаю, на каком-то горючем газе, там что-то горело под шаром, - ответил Калеб. - Это я еще дорисовать не успел.  
\- Так это были последователи чистой энергии?  
\- Думаю, да. Не даром же они устроились на таком взрывоопасном острове. Видимо, нашли там источник газа и теперь изучают, - Калеб криво усмехнулся. - Успешно, что сказать. А большинство народа их ретроградами считает.  
\- А этот шар, он сколько людей поднимал?  
\- Не рассмотрел. Но по идее такого рода штуковина должна быть ограничена только размерами и прочностью конструкции, а не весом.  
“Потолком” самолетов были два человека в кабине.  
\- Но если у них получится надежное изобретение, что будет?  
\- Ну, кусок экономики о грузовых перевозках придется срочно перекраивать. Караванщикам и морякам не позавидуешь.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, - Лесь посмотрел в небо, как будто его уже отняли. - С нами что будет?  
\- Умение летать не зависит от источника энергии, - Калеб подровнял листочки в планшете и легко спрыгнул с крыла. - Да и потом, не думаю, что по маневренности и скорости эти штуки приблизятся к самолетам.   
\- Но ведь тогда от машины могут вообще отказаться, как от слишком опасной идеи.  
\- Она и есть слишком опасная, - Калеб посмотрел на расстроенного мальчишку, подошел и взял за плечи. - Лесь, посмотри на меня.  
Лесь поднял глаза.  
\- Я знаю, ты веришь в то, что машина может быть живой. Не дергайся, это есть в твоем личном деле, а я твой командир и читал его.  
Лесь нервно сжал губы и посмотрел в глаза своему другу.   
\- Лесь, машина не живое существо. И даже если она встроена в самолет, который чудо как хорош и чуток, кто б спорил, она не живая. Не голодный зверь, который хочет тебя съесть, как вещают фанатики. Нет. Со зверем-то можно договориться. Машина - это холодный металл, провода и какие-то кристаллы. Ты же видел, как техники их чинят. Забудь об этой идее.  
\- Что, боишься, что я уйду к “чистым”?  
\- Боюсь, что тебя сожрут.  
\- Сглазил, точно сглазил, - шипел Калеб, сворачивая карту полетов и пряча ее за голенище сапога. Таскать с собой на вылеты громоздкий планшет он не любил.   
Мальчишка-телеграфист, доставивший приказ, безуспешно пытался слиться со стенкой. В казарму заглянул не менее злой, с виду, капитан моряков.  
\- Ты приказ, я вижу, получил. Что скажешь?   
\- Нам нужно пятнадцать минут на сбор, построение и вылет.  
\- Отлично, нам столько же, - капитан развернулся к телеграфисту. - Топай к себе, передай ответ: “Приказ принят к исполнению, вылет через пятнадцать минут”.  
Мальчишка убежал, командиры переглянулись.  
\- Я приказал своим техникам, чтобы зачехляли и закрепляли все, что можно. И чтобы следили за уровнем моря.  
\- У нас тридцать метров обрыва под взлетным полем, цунами, скорее всего, не достанет. Да и не должно его быть, не то расстояние до вулкана. Но шторм может быть знатный. Если что, пусть сигналят нашим, мы поможем подняться.

Вылет за три часа до заката - это странно. Все знают, что по вечерам вылетать без предварительного планового отдыха нельзя - организм устал за день и может не выдать нужной мощности. Так что эскадрилья собралась на построение в некоторой растерянности.   
Калеб стоял перед строем ровно и неподвижно, только смотрел на каждого из своих пилотов.  
\- Сейсмическая активность в регионе резко повысилась, - начал он. - Извержение вулкана Аори ожидается в течение суток. Особую опасность, конечно, представляет остров Аори, но вызванное извержением землетрясение может затронуть и другие острова. Мы получили задание облететь населенные острова, предупредить жителей, при необходимости снарядить туда корабли для эвакуации.   
Калеб прошелся перед строем, вспоминая, кто из пилотов куда летал сегодня и накануне, кто на что способен.  
\- Первый и пятый, на вас остров Рио. Второй и шестой - Омар. Третий и седьмой - Тонга. Четвертый и десятый - Мао. Я и восьмой идем на Аори. Садитесь вблизи деревень, там везде есть ровные полосы для нас. Местные к вам сами сбегутся. Один садится и объясняет ситуацию, второй для подстраховки облетает вокруг острова. Двигатели не глушить, кабину не покидать. Собираете информацию о количестве лодок на острове и необходимости помощи с эвакуацией. Возвращаетесь и докладываете капитану Ли. Вопросы?  
\- Никак нет, сэр, - рявкнул строй.   
\- Тогда выполнять.  
Лесь пристроился за плечом у командира и друга и пошел с ним к самолетам.  
\- Лесь… - Калеб остановился и оглянулся по сторонам. - На Аори нет полосы. “Чистые” ее разрушили, как только власти продали им островок.   
\- А как же…  
\- Там есть небольшое поле над обрывом, с которого предположительно стартуют их шары. Сесть я там смогу. Взлететь - уже нет, шасси не выдержат, да и раскрутить мотор я после такого полета не смогу. Я сяду, поговорю и просемафорю тебе информацию.  
\- Но как ты вернешься? И будут ли они с тобой разговаривать вообще?  
\- Будут. “Чистые”, при всех их странностях, хорошо организованы. Надеюсь, они прихватят меня с собой во время эвакуации.  
\- Но Калеб, - Лесь попытался забежать в перед и заглянуть другу в глаза.  
Калеб резко остановился и замер, закаменев лицом.  
\- Лейтенант Коро, вам что-то непонятно в полученном приказе?  
\- Никак нет, сэр! - ответил Лесь, глядя прямо перед собой.

После взлета Калеб почти сразу ушел в набор. “Хочет повторить давешний маневр и сэкономить время и силы за счет попутного ветра”, - понял Лесь. Он держался за хвостом ведущего, вцепившись пальцами в штурвал и обдумывая ситуацию. Особо доверять “Чистым” Лесь не спешил. Вполне могло ведь оказаться, что мест в лодках у них хватает впритык. Калеб действительно не поднимет самолет. Калеб устал, он утром летал в патруль на дальние бухты. Но даже и без этого - Калеб верит только в свои силы. Но он, Лесь, он ведь чувствует машину. У него же получалось сбавлять энергию почти до нуля и выполнять набор. “Ласка” поддержит его и взлетит.  
Два часа за штурвалом показались Лесю вечностью. К чертову острову с нервно дымящимся вулканом они подлетели где-то за час до заката. Калеб, снижаясь, заложил широкий круг вокруг жерла вулкана, и на пилотов дохнуло жаром. Лесь подумал, что сейсмологи, наверное, не ошиблись.  
Калеб облетел остров с подвертренной стороны и начал заход с моря. Внизу, впереди была видна ровная поляна над обрывом. Но хватит ли там места для посадки, или придется тормозить об деревья? К сожалению, выяснять этот вопрос придется практически. В те времена, когда Калебу приходилось прилетать на Аори, он садился на подготовленной полосе, как все нормальные люди, а не пытался свернуть себе шею.  
И вдруг Лесь, взяв на десяток метров ниже, обогнал его. И опустил закрылки, заходя на посадку. Бросаться вдогонку было поздно, и Калеб, ругаясь сквозь зубы на восторженного мальчишку, увел самолет с траектории.   
Лесь старался дышать как можно ровнее, как будто это вот сейчас могло помочь машине. “Выравнивание, сбрасываем скорость, еще сбрасываем, только не заваливаемся”, - бормотал он про себя. Мельком он отметил, что из леса вышли люди, очевидно, услышав шум винта, но сейчас это было неважно. Сейчас можно было только молиться, чтоб хватило места и земля была ровная.  
Колеса коснулись земли почти на краю обрыва, самолет подкинуло несколько раз, но пока стойки выдерживали. Лесь опустил закрылки до упора, гася скорость, и отключил подачу энергии на винт. Полоса деревьев приближалась неприятно быстро. Под конец Лесь не выдержал и нажал на педаль, уводя самолет вправо.  
Кончиком верхнего крыла он все-таки зацепил ветки деревьев, но ткань выдержала. Самолет еще пару раз подпрыгнул и остановился. Лесь выдохнул и разжал судорожно стиснутые на руле пальцы. Оглянулся в небо, где кружил Калеб, и представил, как ругается сейчас командир. А потом посмотрел на приближавшихся к нему местных и решительно расстегнул крепления наруча. Он понимал, что “чистые” не будут разговаривать с ним, сидящим в кабине. Металлические половинки разошлись, неохотно выпуская руку, и Лесь привычно задержал дыхание, пережидая секундную вспышку боли, словно от ожога.   
\- Что понадобилось военному пилоту на нашей земле? - спросил высокий седой мужчина, очевидно, предводитель. - Мы не враги государству.  
\- Сейсмологи считают, что вулкан, на котором вы сидите, начнет извергаться в ближайшие сутки, - спокойно ответил Лесь. - Мы облетаем все острова и узнаем, нужна ли помощь с эвакуацией. Если у вас не хватит лодок, чтобы перебраться на материк, мы пришлем катера.  
Островитяне переглянулись.  
\- Мы обсудим твой вопрос, подожди здесь.  
Отошли они недалеко, а обсуждение было бурным. До Леся периодически долетали обрывки фраз, вроде: “Да кому мы верим” и “это все политики”. Пилот начал нервно покусывать губы. Наконец, решение было принято и большинство “чистых” скрылось в лесу. К Лесю подошел все тот же седой предводитель и еще пара мужчин.  
\- Мы благодарим за предупреждение. У нас хватит средств передвижения, чтобы вернуться на материк в случае опасности.  
Лесь отметил про себя, что, он не сказал “лодок”, и мысленно улыбнулся.  
\- Если позволите, я сообщу это командиру.  
Лесь вышел на открытое пространство и поднял руки в сигнале семафорной азбуки. Калеб покачал крыльями в ответ, погрозил кулаком на прощание и улетел в сторону базы. Лесь опустил руки, выдохнул и с некоторой опаской обернулся к ожидавшим его людям. Вот теперь он по-настоящему осознал, что остался один, на острове под вулканом, в компании фанатиков и, возможно, неподъемной машины.  
\- Ты, наверное, захочешь уплыть с нами на лодке?   
Лесь мысленно скрестил пальцы и помотал головой:  
\- Нет, я постараюсь взлететь и добраться своим ходом. Если, конечно, вы поможете мне раскрутить винт.  
\- А места хватит? - скептически приподнял бровь предводитель “чистых”.  
\- Ну раз уж на посадку хватило, то на взлет и подавно хватит, - бодренько ответил Лесь, а сам подумал, что это если он сможет раскрутить винт до взлетной скорости.  
\- Тогда садись и подключай свою адскую машину.  
Лесь вскарабкался в кабину и посмотрел на блестящий наруч. Отказаться было еще не поздно. Но он представил себе, как оставит “Ласку” на берегу, и как наплывающий поток лавы поглотит хрупкие золотистые крылья - и сам не заметил, как застегнул защелки.  
Островитяне тем временем развернули самолет носом к обрыву. Лесь щелкнул тумблером подачи энергии и почувствовал привычное колющее ощущение где-то под сердцем. Поднял большой палец, показывая, что можно заводить. Винт прокрутили раз, другой, но машина не оживала. “Ну давай, не подведи” - Лесь вцепился в штурвал. И вот тут остров тряхануло. Где-то в вышине что-то с треском раскололось и казалось, что застонала земля. Очевидно, уставшему пилоту этого и не хватало, потому что на панели управления сразу весело загорелись указатели, а поршни мотора привычно стукнули в унисон его сердцу. Островитяне еле успели отскочить. Лесь помахал им рукой и начал разгон, молясь, чтобы земля не начала трястись и уползать в самый неподходящий момент. Видимо, на сегодня он не исчерпал лимит удачливости, и времени ему хватило. Биплан разогнался почти как обычно, хотя трясло немилосердно, и Лесь еле удерживал его на прямой. Он уже взлетал, когда услышал, как за спиной что-то грохочет. Лесь не стал оглядываться, стараясь побыстрее увести самолет из опасной зоны.  
Небо оказалось не менее опасным, чем земля - извержение спровоцировало грозу. И теперь над головой у Леся грозно хмурились тучи. И чем дальше, тем более порывистым становился ветер. Это совсем не радовало. Опускаться ниже Лесь не хотел, боялся, что, когда стемнеет, он не разглядит острова и врежется, или что его уложит шквалом на воду. А выше - выше был грозовой фронт. Который не надо пытаться обойти сверху. Биплан, конечно, устойчив к заваливаниям, но все-таки… К тому же, начался дождь, стремительно переходящий в ливень. Видимость упала почти до нуля, потоки воды заливали ветровое стекло, а очки запотели. Лесь промок и начал мерзнуть. Он понимал, что все это выжирает и без того небольшой запас энергии. Лесь начал обдумывать вариант прорваться через грозу и выйти над тучами.  
И тут “устойчивый” биплан тряхнуло. Снесло порывом ветра, или это у Леся засбоило сердце? Он постарался дышать как можно ровнее, хотя это было непросто. И потянул на себя штурвал, набирая высоту. Будь что будет, но в такой ливень и ветер он долго не протянет.   
В облаках оказалось еще хуже, чем под ними. Самолет болтало из стороны в сторону, он то и дело проваливался в воздушные ямы, а держать курс по компасу и вовсе казалось нереальным. В конце концов Лесь решил, что главное дотянуть до земли, а где - уже не важно. После сегодняшней посадочки на острове он приземлится где угодно. Главное - набирать высоту плавно и осторожно, чтобы не свалиться.   
Счет времени Лесь потерял, тучи казались бесконечными, а лампочки на панелях он перевел в режим экономии, чтобы не забирали энергию. Единственное, на что он надеялся - что не развернулся и не летит обратно к вулкану. Потихоньку Лесь начал проклинать собственную безумную идею что-то доказать всему миру. И буквально чувствовал, как тяжелый самолет тянет его вниз.  
Проблеск неба в разрыве облаков Лесь встретил восторженным воплем и едва удержался, чтоб не рвануть к нему. “Ровненько и плавно, не делать ничего резко” - повторил он, хотя хотелось орать от счастья. Но когда он поднялся надо облаками стало ясно, что радоваться рано. Тучи расстилались под ним до самого горизонта, и понять, где материк было невозможно. Лесь крутил головой во все стороны, и наконец высмотрел багровое пятно в тучах, над Аори. Принял его за отсчетную точку, прикинул направление по компасу. Оказалось, что гроза изрядно снесла его к востоку от базы. Лесь подровнялся по новому курсу и полетел на максимальной скорости, при которой сердце не колотилось как загнанное. Теоретически ему оставалось лететь около часа. На практике - как повезет, скорость на такой высоте в отсутствие ориентиров ощущалась слабо.  
Далеко за спиной садилось солнце. Тут, наверху, еще было светло, но Лесь понимал, что садиться придется в полной темноте. Именно поэтому он так хотел найти базу, там хоть посадочные огни есть. Но до базы еще дотянуть надо. Индикатор поступающей энергии по прежнему держался в зеленом секторе, но говорят же, что можно не заметить, что отдаешь последние крохи, пока он и правда не станут последними.  
Леся передернуло, и он постарался выкинуть из головы эти ужастики. Мотор стучал ровно и надежно, солнце золотило крылья, он только что прорвался через страшнейшую грозу. Значит, будем жить!   
Через полчаса настроение перестало быть радужным. Здесь не было дождя, и дул ровный ветер. Но промокший пилот продолжал мерзнуть, и уже почти не чувствовал пальцев. Надо было снижаться. Лесь тоскливо посмотрел вперед, но не увидел ни малейшего разрыва в облаках. Понадеявшись, что тучи не лежат вплотную на скалах, он направил машину вниз. Болтанка на сей раз была послабее, видимо, эпицентр грозы приходился на Аори. Но проклятые облака все никак не желали кончаться. Лесь сбросил скорость, ожидая, что в любой момент в разрывах туч может показаться земля.  
Проблеск воды внизу его не слишком обрадовал, значит, до земли он не долетел. Но выкарабкиваться обратно наверх было слишком опасно. Лесь снизился еще и увидел вдалеке смутно белеющие обрывы. Берег казался знакомым, Лесь, кажется, уже видел его на патрулировании. К базе, вроде бы, надо брать вправо. Последнее это дело - летать по наземным ориентирам, Лесь это знал, но он слишком устал, чтоб рассчитывать курс. И слишком боялся сажать самолет ночью на незнакомый берег. Лесь довернул штурвал на полградуса, и тупо уставился вперед по курсу. Держать высоту, держать направление - это и все, за чем у него хватало сил следить.  
Мигание лампочки на панели он заметил не сразу. А когда понял, что это индикатор поступления энергии почти на нуле - даже испугаться не смог. Только прикинул, что не дотягивает до края обрыва и набрал высоту. Автоматически. На каких остатках энергии он это сделал - Лесь сам не понял. Но посмотрел на плато он вовремя - далеко справа он увидел огни. Какое бы там ни было поселение, а где сесть - найдется.  
Индикатор мелко и противно мигал, и Лесь, вяло рассердившись, разбил лампочку краем наруча. Черт с ней, с сигнализацией. Тут либо дотянешь, либо нет. Мотор начал постукивать как-то неровно, или это Лесю уже казалось? “Держать скорость, держать высоту”.  
Лесь опознал посадочные огни базы и не поверил своим глазам. Его все еще ждали? Машина, словно отозвавшись на возбуждение пилота, тяжело ухнула вниз, и он вынужден был снова вцепиться в штурвал. Рухнуть за километр до базы было бы очень глупо.  
В глазах мутилось, но на помощь пришли тренировки. На глиссаду Лесь зашел автоматически, опустил закрылки и выровнял нос. Пересчитать скорость по ветру он уже не успевал. Под крылом мелькнул край обрыва, понеслись размазанные полосы сигнальных огней. Лесь сбросил скорость и старался держать машину ровно, хотя руки дрожали. Удар колес об землю все равно оказался слишком резким, и машину начало заносить по ветру. Лесь рванул крепления наруча, вырубая подачу энергии в двигатель, но инерция была слишком велика, и самолет закрутило на полосе. Стойка правого шасси с хрустом подломилась и уехала под корпус. Самолет пропахал грунт на краю полосы, раздирая нижнее крыло, и остановился. Лесь откинулся на борт и замер. Силы оставались только на то, чтобы дышать.  
Он вяло, в полусне, воспринял то, как Калеб, отчаянно ругаясь, расстегивал ремни и вытаскивал его из машины, как ему помогли снять промокшую куртку, накинули что-то теплое и дали в руки что-то горячее. В себя он пришел только под крышей казармы, услышав слова:  
\- Завтра же эту дрянь в переплавку.  
\- Не смей! Она меня спасла!  
\- О, сразу в себя пришел, - улыбнулся Калеб. - Не трону я твою “Ласку”, не бойся. Ты пробыл в воздухе на три часа дольше лимита, и я хоть убей не понимаю, как.  
\- На сколько? - опешил Лесь.  
\- На три. Уже и с островов по цепочке передать успели, что с Аори эвакуируются люди, а тебя все не было.  
\- Но как же?  
\- Вот завтра ты мне и расскажешь, как. И отчет напишешь. А сейчас спи, мелкий, прошу тебя. На тебя смотреть страшно.

Лесь, устроившись под деревом, вяло ковырял отчет. Писать о том, как героически нарушил приказ командира, очень не хотелось. И как потом талантливо курсом ошибся, стыд и позор, и это был лучший пилот в выпуске. А хотелось в ангар, где техники чинили “Ласку”, собирая заново растерзанный элерон. Только Леся оттуда уже три раза выгоняли. В последний раз - с угрозой нарисовать на борту что-нибудь еще более мелкое и вредное, чем ласка.  
Он посмотрел на левую руку. Поперек привычной сетки следов шли свежие царапины - слишком резко с него сдирали наруч. Лесь подумал - и раскатал рукав. Что-то происходило странное между ним и бипланом там, на высоте. И ему еще предстоит разобраться с этим. В одном только он был уверен - на другом самолете он бы вряд ли такое повторил.


End file.
